manafandomcom-20200222-history
Riesz
Riesz (リース, Rīsu) (Lise in the fan translation) is one of the six main characters of Trials of Mana. Story Riesz is the princess of the mountainous Laurent, Kingdom of Wind (Rolante in the fan translation), and captain of its Amazon army. After her mother, Minerva, dies while giving birth to her younger brother, Elliot, Riesz vows to take care of him. However, two mysterious ninjas from Nevarl, Bill and Ben, discreetly trick Elliott into turning off Laurent's protective winds and promptly kidnap him. With the winds gone, Nevarl attacks Laurent with a cloud of sleep powder and succeeds in taking the castle. The king and Riesz's father, Joster, is fatally wounded in the struggle. Devastated by the loss of everything she holds dear, Riesz makes her escape and travels to the Holy City Wendel to seek counsel from the Priest of Light. Riesz shares many story elements with Hawkeye, who was banished from Nevarl prior to the invasion of Laurent. If either of them is chosen as the main hero in Trials of Mana, the main villain will be the Dark Prince and the final dungeon will be the Dark Castle. Abilities Riesz's stats are very well-balanced, making her a handy character in almost any situation. Her Strength, Agility, and Vitality are all above-average. After changing classes, Riesz gains the ability to manipulate the stats of others - her Light classes can raise the heroes' stats and her Dark classes can lower enemies' stats. All four of her final classes learn a summon spell that affects all enemies. Classes Below is a list of Riesz's classes. The first class change takes place at Level 18, while the second one takes place at Level 38, with the latter requiring specific items acquired from ??? Seeds. Her starting class is named "Amazon". The origin of the word comes from ancient Greek, and it means "without one breast" ("a-" = without, "mazos" = breast), because the amazons of the original legend cut off their left breast in order to better use the bow (which has been debunked). Amazon Valkyrie Vanadis Starlancer (Star Lancer) Rune Maiden Dragon Master Fenrir Knight A warrior of the darkness, the Fenrir Knight is said to take on the name of the dreaded evil devil wolf of legend, who is believed to be destined to devour the Mana Goddess upon the end of the world. Raging with abandon and pure bloodlust, the Fenrir Knight specializes in not just merciless fearsome combat, but also in the arts of invocation and sorcery; it is said that because of the classes' closeness with the demonic forces of Fenrir and Mavolia, this pact has bestowed the class with enervating spells to make opposition helpless before their presence, and allows them to summon terrifying monsters from the depths of the demonic realm. Skill Attacks Below is a list of skill attacks Riesz learns across her different classes: Spells Riesz is capable of learning several spells, which mainly boost the stats of allies or lower the stats of enemies. Depending on her final class, Riesz will also learn at least one Summon spell as well. Below is a table of spells Riesz learns across her different classes: *'Note:' The spells Riesz originally learns after the first class change allows her to only affect one target. These spells will be upgraded to affect one or all targets when she changes class to either the Starlancer or the Fenrir Knight respectively. Equipment Weapons Riesz comes to bear spears as weapons, and of many varieties, including lances. As Riesz progresses in her classes, Valkyrie classes will come to bear spears with heavenly and almighty motifs with purity and finality in their design, while Rune Maiden classes will bear spears with primordial and even chaotic themes, evocative of wild unrestrained power and neverending conflict. Armor Helmets Accessories Circle of Mana Gallery File:Riesz_Vanadis.png|Official artwork of Riesz in her Vanadis class. File:Riesz_Fenrir_Knight.png|Official artwork of Riesz in her Fenrir Knight class. File:Riesz4.png|Scene art of Riesz leaving the castle of Laurent in tears. File:RieszChibi.png|Chibi art from guidebook File:RoM Hawkeye Riesz screenshot.jpg|Hawkeye and Riesz in Rise of Mana. File:ToM-Riesz.png|Official artwork from the 2020 remake's cover art. ToM-Riesz (Amazon).png|Render of Riesz in her initial class from the remake ToM-Riesz (Valkyrie).png|Render of Riesz in her Valkyrie class from the remake ToM-Riesz Class Change 1.png|Render of Riesz in her Valkyrie class from the remake ToM-Riesz (Rune Maiden).png|Render of Riesz in her Rune Maiden class from the remake ToM-Riesz Class Change 2.png|Render of Riesz in her Rune Maiden class from the remake ToM-Riesz (Vanadis).png|Render of Riesz in her Vanadis class from the remake ToM-Riesz (Starlancer).png|Render of Riesz in her Starlancer class from the remake ToM-Riesz (Dragon Master).png|Render of Riesz in her Dragon Master class from the remake ToM-Riesz (Fenrir Knight).png|Render of Riesz in her Fenrir Knight class from the remake Riesz-ArcanaBlood.png|Artwork of Riesz from the fighting game Million Arthur: Arcana Blood Trials of Mana - Hawkeye and Riesz Story Art.jpg|Key Artwork for Hawkeye and Riesz's storyline for the remake Category:Characters Category:Trials of Mana Player Characters